TAIL of the Unknown
ja:心の伝説 TAIL of the Unknown is the upcoming 1st episode in Johnny's Adventures. The production started on the same day as the show. It was delayed on August 1st, 2019. An animatic for the first part was uploaded to Logan Studios Extras on February 4, 2020. Plot synopsis Johnny discovers a tragic tale. Actual plot (Some taken from another wiki) April 14th, 1912, a large iceberg suddenly emerged from the darkness ahead of them, with Fleet being the first to see it. Caught off guard, he rang the bell three times, and telephoned the bridge to warn James Moody. The crew attempted to turn the ship to port to avoid the berg, but the command was slow to take effect, frustrating Fleet. There are varying accounts as to what orders Murdoch gave in order to avoid collision with the iceberg. It is generally agreed that he gave an order of "Hard a'starboard" (an order which, through rotation of the ships wheel, would work to move the ship's tiller all the way to the starboard (right) side of the ship) in an attempt turn the ship to port (left). Murdoch is reported to have set the ships telegraph to "Full Astern" by Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall, who saw them at that setting when he entered the bridge some time during the accident. Boxhall’s testimony was contradicted by Greaser Frederick Scott, who stated that the engine room telegraphs showed "Stop", and by Leading stoker Frederick Barrett who stated that the stoking indicators went from “Full” to “Stop”. During or right before the collision Murdoch may have also given an order (as heard by Quartermaster Alfred Oliver when he walked onto the bridge in the middle of the collision) of "Hard a'port" (moving the tiller all the way to the port (left) side turning the ship to starboard (right)) in what may have been an attempt to swing the remainder (aft section) of the ship away from the berg in a common manoeuvre called a "port around" (as he explained to the captain "I tried to port around it, but she hit"). The ship hits and every rivet popped off as it passed, buckling the hull and flooding the lower decks. The impact made the whole ship shudder, and Fleet uttered a profanity. Unaware of the extent of the damage, he remarked to Lee that they had narrowly avoided disaster. In the aftermath of that episode, Lee did not appreciate Fleet's flippant remark about being able to smell nearby ice. Alder and Londyn felt the bump during the crash. An hour after the impact, the first funnel killed Fabrizio. An hour after, the ship breaks up in half the moment Alder and Londyn jumped into an unknown time machine, leaving Jack for dead and increasing Rose's hope of survival. Appearances * Johnny * Emily * Mrs. Henderson * Free Wizard (Rebooted) * Mugman (Rebooted) * P.C. John Alder * Miss Londyn Lester * Little Alex (Cameo) Videos Animatic Notes & trivia * The title was based on the part where Emily saying she was lost in the ocean, crying in fear and has a tail of an unknown species. * Lucas (De Conti) was originally gonna be the cameo of this episode, but was replaced due to his behavior on DeviantArt. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}